The prank that changed eveything
by Bottled Chaos
Summary: **SLASH! Rated M for language** Remus is in love with Sirius. Painfully in love. But when Sirius betrays him and tells Snape how to get past the Womping Willow, everything changes. Will Remus forgive him? And will Sirius ever get Remus to love him back?
1. Nothing will ever be the same

***NOTE* This is my first ever fanfiction, PLEASE review! :3**

Disclaimer- I own none of the characters, settings or anything. They all belong to JK Rowling. I am making no money from this story. It is purely for fun! ENJOY!

_The Prank that changed everything_

"Do you think he'll-"

"No. He's a coward. I can't believe him, I really can't-"

"James...It's _Sirius _We're talking about here. You know he doesn't think things through. He didn't mean it."

"I don't give a damn if he meant it or not. The point is, he hurt Remus and doesn't even care enough to come and see if he's okay."

_What? What the hell happened last night?_ Remus thought, still pretending to be asleep while James and Peter continued to speak, both sitting beside him in what he guessed was the hospital wing. Last nights transformation was hellish. The worst Remus could remember. But the thing was, he couldn't remember what had happened, all he could remember was lots of shouting and a lot of pain. Remus was scared that if he opened his eyes, James and Peter would stop discussing what had happened last night.

"Does he even know how bad Remus was hurt?."

"No. But I swear when he gets his stupid, arrogant arse down here, I'll make sure he knows all about it!" James said and Remus could almost feel the anger radiating from him. He heard Peter shuffle his feet awkwardly.

Silence fell between them.

_Does he even know how bad Remus was hurt?_

Remus could feel himself shaking slightly as he reluctantly opened his eyes. The familiar lights of the hospital wing causing his eyes to have a hard time focusing as he tried to sit up. James looked like walking death. His eyes had deep black bags underneath them, his glasses lopsided, his hair messier than usual, his clothes bloody and torn and cuts all over his face. Peter looked okay for the most part, his hair was covered in dirt and he had a few cuts. James noticed Remus sit up out of the corner of his eye and a small smile spread on to his face but quickly turned into a face of pure rage as Remus winced, holding his ribs, which were apparently broken. James put a hand on his shoulder and gently pushed him back on to the pillows.

"You feeling okay mate?" James asked, frowning.

"Been better." Remus laughed, but winced again as his rib sent another jolt of pain through him.

"I'm so sorry Remus, really, I don't know why he did it but I swear I'll make him-" James began but stopped abruptly as the curtin surrounding Remus' bed was whipped open and Madam Pomfrey walked in, smiling.

"Your awake. Good. Here dear, drink some of this, it will help your ribs." She said, handing Remus a bottle purple liquid. Remus swallowed it and coughed slightly as it tingled his throat. He lowered the bottle from his lips and poked his ribs gently. They felt as good as knew.

"Will he be okay?" Remus heard James ask quietly.

"Yes. But the scar on his face won't heal. I've tried everything." She whispered back, and then left.

Remus looked at Peter and James, frowning. What the hell happened last night?!

"Guys, wha-" Remus was about to ask when Sirius burst into the Hospital wing, a slice of toast hanging out his mouth, a lopsided grin on his face. Remus felt a blush creep on to his face as he looked at Sirius. He really was gorgeous.

"Hey." Sirius greeted them all, chewing his toast. "Remus, what happened to your face?"

"You." Was all James said before he launched himself at Sirius, punching his square in the face. Remus gasped and Peter paled slightly. James was on top of Sirius, punching his face so hard Remus thought he was going to knock him out cold. Peter tried to grab Sirius and pull him away from James but James was having none of it. Remus shot out of his bed and dragged James off Sirius, who's face was now bruised and bloody. James was trembling from head to toe as he let Remus guide him to a chair and sat him down.

"What the _fuck _Prongs!?" Sirius screamed, pushing Peter away from him.

"How dare you show up here, smiling, after what you did last night! How fucking DARE you!" James yelled, a vein in his neck pulsing.

"I didn't do any-" Sirius was about to shout back, when he turned and looked at Remus. Sirius' face turned green, then a very pale white.

"Oh." Was all Sirius managed to say.

"Oh? OH?! Is that all you can say for yourself?! You almost KILLED him! And Snape!" James shouted from his seat, fighting the temptation to stand up and punch Sirius again.

"What? I never almost killed anyone? Are you nuts? I only missed one transformation for Melin's sake! I was a little busy with Penny after my prank on Snape" Sirius retorted, winking at the mention of Penny. Remus felt his stomach drop.

"You told Snape how to get past the Womping Willow! He went lurking, looking for Remus! Remus transformed and Snape saw, Remus almost killed Snape because of your stupid fucking prank! See that scar on his face? That was your fault Sirius! He started attacking himself to stop himself hurting Snape. If I hadn't shown up, he could have **killed** someone! Doesn't that mean anything to you?!" James screeched, his face red with anger.

Sirius looked like he had been hit on the back of the head with a rock. His mouth opened and closed like a goldfish.

Remus could bearly breath. It was all coming back now. Snape came bursting in to the Shrieking Shack, just after Remus had transformed. Remus tried to attack him, but James stopped him. In the rage of it all he managed to carve his own claw through his own face in anger. Sirius hadn't shown up that night...

"You...You told him how to get through?" Remus heard himself ask. He couldn't move, his bloody felt like ice. "You thought almost making me a murderer was a good 'prank'?"

"Moony, I'm so sorry." Sirius whispered, his voice breaking. Remus looked up at his face and saw a small tear escape his eye. Remus fought against the urge to run at Sirius and hug him. He had hurt him. Almost made him a murderer.

"Get out." Remus whispered, his voice dripping with pain and betrayal.

"Remus, I-"

"GET OUT!" Remus roared, shaking from head to toe. Sirius stepped closer to Remus and tried to put his hand on his face. Remus pushed him with as much force as he could. Sirius looked like someone has slapped him as he turned and practically ran from the room. James stood up and hugged Remus. Remus could feel himself shaking but he couldn't stop. He couldn't stop the pain that rushed to him, pulling at his heart. A soft sob burst from inside Remus as James rubbed his back muttering "shh." Remus closed his eyes and tried to block the world out. He didn't want to think about the fact that Sirius, his beautiful Sirius had betrayed him. He trusted Sirius, _loved_Sirius. But this changed everything.

Nothing would ever be the same.


	2. Everything is just peaches

**HOLA! So. I'm still on my summer holidays right now, but I start my 5th year in 5 days. Ahhhh! So I'll try and finish this story as fast as I can. This while be a rather short one because the next one will be longer I promise! Please leave reviews, they make me smile:3 **

* Disclaimer* I DON'T Own any characters, settings or anything else, they all belong to JK Rowling.

**Everything is just peaches.**

Sirius stood with his back to Hogwarts, his hands in his pockets. It had been three months since the 'Prank' and Remus still wouldn't even look at Sirius, never mind speak to him. Remus had forbidden him to come with them during the full moon. Sirius didn't blame him... James and Peter were okay with him now, talking to him as if nothing had happened. Remus on the other hand tried his hardest to avoid Sirius at any cost. He scowled and kicked over a rock with his foot, muttering to himself.

"Sirius?"

Sirius spun around and saw Lily Evans standing a few feet away, looking at him with soft eyes. Sirius sighed and sat down on the dry grass expecting Lily to sit next to him. There was an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes as Lily still stood, staring at Sirius as if she was trying to figure him out.

"Are you going to stare at me or sit down?" He asked her quietly. He saw her sit down from the corner of his eye.

"Sirius, are you okay?" She asked, shuffling slightly so she was facing him. Sirius laughed humorlessly, rolling his eyes. Did he look okay?

"Oh I'm fantastic, can't you tell?." He retorted, frowning. "Everything is just peaches."

"What's wrong?" She questioned, frowning. Sirius fought the urge to roll his eyes again.

"Well, let's think shall we? I almost made Remus a murderer, almost killed Snape and now the person I love hates me!" Sirius groaned. Lily made a small noise and he saw her eyes widen.

"I thought you already knew what happened?" Sirius asked her, wondering why she was flushed and looking at him like she was shocked.

"Yo- You just said you..Um..._love_ Remus." She said, her eyes sparkling. Sirius felt his mouth open with a small Pop and felt his face redden. Shit.

"I um...I love him like a...um..a brother." He said, frowning at himself for blushing.

"Yeah right." He heard Lily mutter. A wave of anger washed over him as he looked at her. Who the hell was she to judge him?

"Evans. No offence but I want to be alone." He ground his teeth to stop himself shouting at her. Lily grabbed his arm, pulling him into her.

"Hey! Wha-" Sirius tried to protest but she just held him closer, locking him in a hug. Sirius stopped struggling and let himself relax. He could feel Lily's hand patting his back softly and kept whispering "Shh" Into his ear.

_When the hell did I start crying?! _He thought to himself, groaning at how weak he had become.

Lily pushed him up a little so they weren't hugging, but his head was pressed against her neck.

"I know you love him Sirius. I've seen the way you look at each other." She said, her voice muffled against his hair. Sirius nodded, too ashamed to look at her, his tears creating a small water mark on her chest. It was quite strange how he, Sirius Black, a babe magnet, who could have any girl in the school (except Evans, James would murder him. Slowly.) yet he falls in love with a bloke. Who also happens to be his best mate. He chuckled slightly at the thought of it and found he couldn't stop once he started. He pulled away from Lily, doubled over, tears still streaming down his face. Lily stared at him like he was clinically insane. Maybe he was. Love does strange things to the mind.

It took a while but he stopped laughing and sat back down next to Lily.

"So...What are you going to do?" She asked, stroking his arm.

"What can I do? I've apologized about a million times and he just won't accept it." He muttered, pushing his long dark hair from his eyes.

"Well, you could always tell him how you feel?" She suggested slowly.

Sirius frowned, thinking this over. Two things could happen if he told Remus how he felt. One; He would declare that he loved Sirius too and they would have a long, happy snogging session. Or; He would punch him and never speak to him again.

"Well, he already isn't speaking to you." Lily pointed out when he voiced his thoughts. "So you have nothing to lose, but a lot to gain."

"Yeah...Yeah I guess your right." Sirius grinned, standing up, shaking slightly from adrenaline. "What do I say to him?"

"Run up to him, push him against a wall, snog him within an inch of his life and declare your unending love for him!" Lily laughed following Sirius who was now jogging in the direction of the castle.

"Yeah. Good plan!" He shouted over his shoulder as he sprinted towards the Gryffindor tower, his heart in his throat.

"Remus!"

Remus turned, frowning as he saw Sirius burst into the common room, clutching his side, breathing heavy and looking slightly ruffled. Lily was behind him, doubled over, trying to catch her breath. Remus put his book down and stood up slowly. He saw James sit up as well, tossing his magazine across the room.

"Sirius..? What's wrong?" James asked, looking concerned. Sirius' eyes didn't shift from Remus' face as he straightened up and squared his shoulders.

"Lily? Sirius? Wha-" Remus was about to ask when Sirius ran at him, throwing him roughly against the wall behind him and crushing his lips to Remus's. Remus froze, his eyes wide as Sirius pressed his whole body against his, his lips crushing the werewolf's.

Remus could see James and Lily grinning at them, looking like Christmas had come early. He couldn't think clearly with Sirius' body crushing against his and his lips moving quickly. Gathering all the strength he could, he fought the urge to kiss Sirius back. He pulled his arms up and pushed Sirius away so roughly that he stumbled, almost falling on his arse.

"How. Dare. You." Remus whispered, his voice full of hurt. He saw Sirius look at Lily and James who were both frozen, staring at Remus.

"You think you can just swagger in here and try and kiss me? After everything that happened? Are you fucking kidding me?!" Remus yelled, his arms shaking.

Sirius fought the urge to say "No! I'm Sirius!" Joking wasn't going to get him anywhere.

"Remus, I've told you I'm sorry! I don't know what else I can do.." Sirius whispered as another tear escaped his eyes.

"Here's a clue. You can leave me alone and let me think about this whole mess." Remus retorted before storming past Sirius and straight into the boys dorm.


	3. Prove it

***NOTE* Right. I May be able to get chapter 4 up by tonight. (Reviews would make me type faster) ;D **

**disclaimer I don't own any characters, they belong to JK Rowling blah blah blah.**

**Enjoy my lovely's!**

_Prove it_

It must have been 2 in the morning when Remus heard it. He was doing his usual tossing and turning, trying to forget all the stupid shit that happened today when he heard it. Sirius' soft voice, mumbling something. Remus stopped moving, thinking he may have been talking in his sleep. He pulled back the curtains of his Gryffindor bed and peeped his head out. Sirius' curtains were open and he was hanging off the bed, his upper body almost touching the floor, still dressed. He looked like he was asleep but his mouth was moving.

"Sirius?" Remus whispered, slowly climbing out of bed. The window between his and Sirius' bed was wide open as he felt a cold draft tickle against his skin.

"Sirius? Are you awake?" Remus asked, kneeling beside Sirius' face. He could smell firewhiskey coming from his breath and clothes.

"Oh Merlin...Sirius? Sirius, wake up." He groaned, poking Sirius' shoulder. Sirius rolled over, muttering under his breath.

"Sirius, wake up." Remus said, pushing him on to the bed. Sirius rolled slightly so he was lying on his back, still hanging dangerously off the bed. Remus groaned, realizing there was no way Sirius was waking up after all he had drank. He started tugging and pulling at Sirius' tie, pulling it over his head. He started unbuttoning Sirius' shirt when he heard Sirius mutter again.

"Remus...Sorry..."

Remus stopped moving and sighed. He knew Sirius was sorry but he just couldn't bring himself to believe it. He loved Sirius and he had betrayed him. Then kissing him? Merlin, as if he wasn't confused about his feelings for Sirius enough as it was he had to go pull that move on him!

"Bloody great moron." Remus grumbled as he pulled Sirius' shirt over his head. Sirius' eyes shot open when Remus' cold hands traced over his chest. He groaned and sat up, rubbing his head.

"Remus, why are you undressing me?" He asked, pulling the blankets around his shoulders. Remus sighed and sat on the edge of Sirius' bed. Sirius looked down at his hands.

"I didn't say stop..."

Remus looked at Sirius, who looked rather sheepish, fidgeting with his fingers. He smiled at how awkward he looked.

"Sirius, we need to talk." Remus said, pulling Sirius by the wrist so they were both standing. Sirius frowned looking at his wrist, which Remus was still holding.

"Come on."

They both walked through the castle, not speaking. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence. It was nice, the first time they had been alone together in months and no-one was crying and/or fighting. They reached the kitchens quicker than Remus thought they would. He tickled the pear and slid in the door, pulling Sirius with him.

"So." He began, sitting Sirius down as he went to look for some hot chocolate. "You kissed me. Why?"

Sirius shifted as Remus handed him a mug of hot chocolate, his expression unreadable. Remus poured his own mug in silence, clearly wanting Sirius to answer.

"Well...Lily told me to." He muttered childishly.

"Lily?" Remus questioned, sipping his hot chocolate. "If Lily told you to snog Filtch would you?"

"No." Sirius frowned, drumming his fingers against the warm cup. Remus moved closer to Sirius and he was suddenly aware of how little clothing he was wearing.

"Remus, why were you undressing me?" Sirius asked, grinning devilishly. He laughed as Remus spluttered, choking on his hot chocolate in embarrassment.

"I-I was try-trying to help you! You were roasting and you were falling off the bloody bed you drunken lug." He growled, glaring at Sirius.

"I wasn't drunk Remus."

"Could have fooled me."

They were both silent for a while before Remus spoke.

"Siri...Are you gay?"

Sirius chewed his lip as he thought about that. He _did_ like girls...but he also _loved _Remus.

"I guess I'm Bisexual." He said, tilting his head at Remus. "What about you?"

Remus turned red and bit his lip.

_ He_ _really is adorable when he does that._

"I've always known I was gay."

"So, have you ever been with a guy?" Sirius asked, winking at him. Remus scowled at him and shook his head. Sirius frowned and was about to ask him more, but he saw Remus open his mouth to speak.

"So, why were you drinking?"

"I only had a small drink because I showed you how I felt and you rejected me." Sirius muttered. Remus scowled and closed his eyes.

"I only 'rejected' you because you kissed me out of hormonal rage." It was Sirius' turn to splutter.

"It wasn't out of hormonal rage! I love you Remus why can't you just fucking see that?!" He shouted, shoving himself up so he was towering above Remus.

"You don't love me Sirius." He said plainly.

"Yes I bloody do." Sirius growled.

The boys both glared at each other before Sirius sighed.

"This is the first time we've spoken in over a month and we're already arguing."

Remus didn't say anything as he sipped more of his hot chocolate.

"Where did this all go wrong Moony?" Remus stared at him, his face unreadable as he bit his lip.

"I would take a guess and say it was when you almost made me a murderer." Sirius looked at the floor, trying to hide his bright red face.

"I told you, I'm sorry. What more can I do?" He whispered, his hands shaking slightly.

Remus seemed to think about it for a while before he finally spoke.

"Kiss me."

Sirius' head shot up and he looked at Remus like he was insane. It was a long time before Sirius could open his mouth.

"What?"

Remus stood up so they were only centimeters apart.

"Kiss me like you mean it." He whispered, his hot breath making Sirius' knees shake.

"Re-Remu-s, w-we ca-can't!" Sirius stuttered as Remus dropped kisses up and down his neck.

"I think you'll find we can." And with that statement, he pressed his lips to Sirius'. Sirius couldn't move at first, the shock of the situation was making his brain foggy and his knees tremble. He could faintly feel Remus snake his arms around his neck and he methodically placed his hands on Remus hips, pulling him closer. They must have stood there for an hour, kissing in complete bliss, when Remus pulled back, sighing against Sirius' open mouth.

"Well." He said, loudly. "That well good."

Sirius laughed, pulling Remus back against his chest. Remus was a head shorter than Sirius, his honey coloured hair still hanging low in its loose ponytail.

"So what happens now?" Remus heard Sirius' muffled voice ask. Remus didn't answer immediately, he just rested his head against Sirius' chest.

"I forgive you, Sirius." He said quietly, pushing himself off his chest so he could look him in the eyes. Sirius beamed and made to kiss him again but Remus put one finger up, blocking his lips.

"But-"

Sirius groaned under Remus' finger. "There's always a but."

Remus laughed and pushing him back slightly.

"_But, _You need to prove it to me."

"Prove what to you?" Sirius questioned, frowning.

"Prove how much you care about me." Remus said in a very matter-of-fact tone, winking at him. He reached up and kissed him one more time. Sirius raised an eyebrow but before he could say anything, Remus turned and walked out the door.

"You're lucky you've got a nice arse or I would be rather tempted to kick it!"


	4. You know I love you, right?

**Hello! I am LOVING your reviews! They make my day so much better:3 Thank you! So keep reviewing! This is the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer- I. Own. NOTHING. Everything belongs to JK Rowling.**

_You know I love you right?_

Remus groaned as he traced a finger along his face, gently touching his deepest scar. It stretched from his left temple to the right side of his chin.

"Disgusting." Remus muttered, scowling into the mirror. He had always hated his scars but this one was the worst because he couldn't hide it.

"I, personally, think it's sexy as hell."

Remus looked over his shoulder and rolled his eyes as Sirius walked into the Gryffindor common room, his tie undone and his shirt unbuttoned exposing his David Bowie T-shirt. Remus bit his lip and looked down.

_Merlin's pants he is gorgeous!_

Sirius walked over to where Remus was standing and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him closer.

"Where did you go after I left the kitchens last night? I never saw you in the dorms last night or this morning?"

"I went down to the lake for a while, before I knew it, the sun was up." He said, smiling.

Remus smiled back and tried to look anywhere apart from the mirror.

"Remus John Lupin. Look in that mirror." Sirius said, pushing Remus' face up so he was looking in the mirror again, Sirius' head resting on his shoulder. Remus blushed as Sirius smiled, running a finger along his scar. Remus grinned as he remembered last night in the kitchens with Sirius.

"It doesn't look as bad as you think. It's actually pretty bad ass." Sirius said, laughing as Remus frowned and blushed. Remus could barely look at himself next to Sirius. Sirius had long, silky black hair, deep silver eyes and full lips. Remus himself had honey coloured hair than he always put in a low ponytail, his eyes brown and scars littering his face. He hated how he looked, he had no self-esteem whatsoever.

"Remus, I can almost hear you thinking bad things about yourself. Stop." Sirius said sternly. Remus sighed and rolled his eyes, moving away from the mirror.

"So, are you going home for easter?" Sirius asked in what he hoped was a nonchalant voice. Remus grinned and shook his head.

"Mum and dad are going on a trip to Ireland so I'm staying here, are you going with James?"

"Nah, the Potters are going away. James offered for me to stay with him and Lily but I would be a bit of a third wheel. Plus I can't be arsed dealing with James and Lily loving it up in front of me." Sirius shuddered dramatically. Remus laughed and grabbed Sirius arms, spinning him in a circle.

"Oh James! I love you so much!" Remus fawned in a high pitched voice, batting his eyelashes at Sirius. Sirius grinned and lifted Remus off his feet, dancing around the room with him in his arms.

"Oh Lily! I've been stalking you for years! It's so romantic isn't it?!" He said as Remus struggled, trying to get Sirius to put him down. They both feel on to the couch, laughing. Sirius was on top of Remus, who could barely breath. Sirius pulled Remus up slightly, pressing their lips together. Remus put a hand on the back of Sirius' head, pulling him closer. Remus felt one of Sirius' hands slowly trailing down Remus' chest and his eyes rolled back slightly. Sirius grinned as he slipped one hand up Remus' shirt, and the other went to the waist band of his trousers. Remus' eyes shot open and he grabbed Sirius' hand just as it was trying to go further South than Remus was comfortable with.

"Sirius," Remus whispered, embarrassed by how breathy his voice sounded. "Not here. Not right now."

Sirius laughed and just kissed him again.

"Right you bastards, pack it in." James' voice called from the door of the common room as he walked through, holding Lily's hand.

"So, this was what you two were doing last night. I wondered why your beds were empty" He said, winking. Sirius at up and pulled Remus up with him, grinning as Remus tried to fix his tie. James sat down and pulled Lily on to his lap.

"Actually, Mr Potter, young Moony and I were just in the kitchens enjoying some hot chocolate." Sirius said, grinning at Lily, who stuck her tongue out at him.

"So, are you two an item now?" Lily asked, smiling at Sirius. Remus and Sirius both looked at each other and smiled.

"I guess we are." Sirius said as he leaned over, kissing Remus on the nose. James made a gagging noise and Lily smacked him over the head. Taking advantage of them being distracted, Remus leaned over and whispered in Sirius' ear.

"You still need to prove it to me you know." Sirius raised an eyebrow and whispered back.

"I was trying to, but you stopped me."

Remus rolled his eyes and put a hand on Sirius' thigh, making him jump slightly.

"Tonight." He whispered and moved his hand back.

They sat in the common room for another hour before a high voice called from the door.

"Sirius?"

James, Lily and Remus all turned and saw a tall, girl standing in the door way, her hands on her hips. Remus felt his blood turn cold as Penny walked in, looking furious.

"Where the hell did you go this morning?" She asked, staring down at Sirius. Sirius looked from her to Remus and then straight down to the floor.

"What?" Sirius asked, looking at her like she was nuts.

"You broke up with me two months ago and now you do this?! How _dare _you come into my bed at 4 in the morning, have sex with me and then _leave! _Without so much as an explanation!" She shouted, crossing her arms in frustration.

It took a while for the words to skin in. It was like slow motion. Lily and James jumped up, both yelling something Remus couldn't hear from the pounding in his ears. Sirius jumped up as well, shouting at Penny. Remus couldn't hear a word they were saying. Remus was about to stand up when Peter walked in holding the marauders map. They all turned and stared at him, as he smiled sheepishly.

"Hey guys, why are you yelling?" he asked.

"We're yelling because this bitch is accusing me of something I didn't do!" Sirius shouted, pointing at Penny.

"Oh yeah! Penny, I meant to ask you, why were you with _Snape_ last night?" Peter asked, pulling a disgusted face.

"Snape?" She frowned, still staring at Sirius. Remus' stomach flipped as he a thought struck him.

"Yeah, I was looking out for Filtch on the map and I saw Snape in your dorm." he admitted, looking slightly worried.

"Peter, are you sure the map said _Snape." _Remus asked, finally finding his voice.

"The map is never wrong." Sirius and James both said in sync. Remus groaned.

"The I think I know what happened." he said, rubbing his temples. He took a deep breath and began to speak.

"I think Snape took pollyjuice potion and became Sirius, then went to find you Penny. He has liked you for a while hasn't he?"

Penny looked like she was going to be sick. "He asked me out last week and I said no... I knew he liked me but...oh god!"

Sirius looked at Remus before he exploded.

"I'LL **KILL** THE BASTARD!" He screamed, attempting to run out the room. Remus and James grabbed him before he could get out and threw him back to the couch.

"No. Let me." Penny said before she turned on her heels and ran out. Everyone was quiet for a second before Sirius stood up, dragging Remus with him.

"Come with me. Now."

Remus nodded and followed Sirius upstairs. When they reached the dorm, Sirius pushed Remus in and slammed the door behind them. Remus sat on the edge of his bed and Sirius sat beside him, sighing deeply.

"I'm sorry Padfoot. For everything." He said, resting his head on Sirius' shoulder.

"It's okay." He laughed, kissing Remus' head. Remus sighed and shifted his legs so he was kneeling beside Sirius.

"I love you Sirius." He said seriously.

Sirius turned around so he was kneeling too, his knee's touching Remus'.

"I love you too Moony." He said, before he kissed Remus again, wrapping his arms around his waist. Remus deepened the kiss and was about to pull Sirius down so they would be lying on the bed when Sirius shot up. Remus frowned a little and tried to kiss him again.

"Wait, I need to do something, come with me." He said, grabbing a small piece of parchment his pocket. They both walked through the castle slowly, holding hands, trying to take as long as they could so they wouldn't have to stop holding hands. They reached the owlery and Sirius pulled out the parchment and went to tie it to an owls leg.

"Wait, who's that for?" Remus asked, looking at the parchment.

"My Lovely mother. Want to read it?" Sirius asked, winking. Remus frowned and took the parchment off him and opened it.

_"Dear Mother,_

_I regret to inform you that I will be unable to attend easter at the Black household this year as I will be far too busy shagging by half-blood werewolf boyfriend. I hope you have a good easter. I also had a dream you choked on an egg and died. Please make this dream a reality. _

_All the best, Sirius."_

Remus read it four times before he looked at Sirius who was grinning cheekily.

"Sirius, you can't send her that!" Remus said, but he was laughing.

"Watch me." He winked as he took the parchment and tied it to the owls leg. It opened its wings and flew out the window, disappearing into the distance. Sirius turned around, wrapping his arms around Remus shoulder. He pulled him closer, kissing his forehead.

"So, I think now would be a perfect time to prove it to me." Remus said, pressing his lips to Sirius collarbone. Sirius grinned held Remus hand, walking back to the boys dorm.

They reached the dorm and fell on to the nearest bed they could find.

With in half an hour, their clothes were scattered everywhere and they were kissing. Sirius had slipped his hand down Remus' trousers when James burst in.

He froze, took one look at where Sirius' hand was and covered his eyes, groaning.

"Oh Merlin's beard. I'm going to need a shit tone of therapy to get that image out of my head..- OI! IS THAT MY BED?!"


End file.
